Buenas noches,osito
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Lifty y Shifty no dudan en aprovechar aquella "hermosa" noche para ir a robar y vengarse de aquellos que osaron meterse con ellos. Pero sus planes de robarle al soldado cambian drasticamente cuando este agarra a Shifty... (Mal summary pero lean si les gusta el lemmon entre chicos)


**Hola a todos, si no les gusta lemon de chico x chico no sigan leyendo. Espero que os guste a aquellos que decidan leerlo, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **…...**

 _ **~Buenas noches,osito...~**_

Las brillantes luces del cielo nocturno estaban siendo tapadas por unas nubes que no permitían que ni si quiera la luz de la luna llena pudiera pasar para poder arrogar algo de luz en aquella noche oscura,parecía que lo habían sacado de una película de terror pues nadie andaba por las calles y las luces de las farolas y establecimientos nocturnos estaban completamente apagadas. En aquella oscuridad dos ladrones se movían por las sombras sin dejar que nadie les viera,aunque pudiesen pasear tan libremente por las calles preferían no arriesgarse ya que a fin de cuentas había un ser que incluso en la noche mas oscura o en el día mas catastrófico que se pudiera conocer siempre estaría alerta,vigilando que nadie se saltara la ley,ese ser no podía ser mas odiado por los gemelos ladrones pero a fin de cuentas era normal que hubiera odio pues ellos eran rivales de aquel que defendía la justicia con sus superpoderes y mantenía la paz en la ciudad.¿Cuantos planes se habían ido a la mierda por estar él para impedirlo?Por suerte del destino lograron encontrar el punto débil del maldito superheroe,ahora nada ni nadie podría impedirles el que robaran a su antojo hasta quedar saciados,sin embargo aquello era algo que nunca pasaría pues antes caerían exhaustos que estar satisfechos con sus nuevas pertenencias de valor.  
Por el momento solo tres tiendas habían sido sus victimas de delincuencia,pero eran cosas básicas lo que robaron...bueno dejando aparte el dinero todo lo demás era comida,ropa nueva y algún que otro capricho que no se podían permitir tan a la ligera a no ser que lo robaran,como era el caso. Su siguiente objetivo no iba a ser otra tienda o el banco como harían creer a toda la policía de la ciudad y con ello incluían a Splendid,ahora irían casa por casa para robarle a las personas,una pequeña venganza que espero durante un par de años para poderse llevar acabo. Andando entre la oscuridad de los callejones que les proporcionaban mas puntos ciegos para no ser vistos hasta llegar a la casa de su primera victima,quien no seria ni mas ni menos que ese maldito peliazul con dos mechones amarillos,ese atrasado solo sabia ocasionar problemas por donde fuera y no solo eso sino que también iba pregonando por ahí mentiras de que les había detenido e impedido que robaran,solo uno lograba impedirles cometer sus fechorías y ese era su enemigo Splendid,Lumpy lo único que hacia era caer en las distracciones que ocasionaban para poderse salir con la suya.

Mirando el reloj de su móvil para saber que hora era,llevaban un par de horas robando en aquella noche pero lo mejor era que una niebla había comenzado a surgir brindándoles una invitación que no podían negar. En unas horas llegaría el amanecer y deberían de dejar de robar en aquella noche tenebrosa,no podía quejarse pues lograron un gran botín,pero aun quedaba tiempo para una ultima casa,la pregunta era¿Cual de todos los habitantes que aun no sufrieron con sus fechorías de esa noche seria la siguiente?Meditando seriamente sobre ello,tener una infinidad de posibilidades no era tan bueno como parecía porque debía de elegir una sola casa y cuanto mas pudiera fastidiar,mejor. Viendo de reojo como su hermano gemelo,Lifty,dejaba el saco un momento apoyado en el césped del parque,aquel macuto estaba tan lleno que posiblemente en cualquier momento se rompería,sin duda alguna era como llevar encima una bomba de relojería.  
Agradecía que hubieran parado durante un momento,llevar aquel saco le estaba matando la espalda pero no podía quejarse mucho porque el saco de su hermano estaba aun mas lleno y eso que no era aconsejable llenarlo mas...Aquello tenia mas remiendos que el peluche de su hermano y eso ya era mucho decir,porque eso estaba mas viejo y destrozado que nunca antes hubiera visto pero cualquiera se lo quitaba a Shifty,lo mismo pasaba con aquel saco,su gemelo se negaba a cambiarlo por otro. No pensaba mencionarle nada con respecto a eso porque así evitaría el que estuviera enojado y aquella noche estaba siendo perfecta,no quería fastidiarla como muchas otras veces pasaba lo cual no lo hacia por gusto,simplemente es que deseaba quedarse con lo que mas brillaba durante los robos aunque eso fuera el objeto mas grande de todo el lugar. Ahora pensaba en que estaría pensando su hermano seguramente no sabría que hacer así que era la oportunidad perfecta para poder mandar de una forma algo indirecta.  
-¿Y si vamos a la casa del soldado?He oído que le han dado medicación nueva y ahora cuando duerme no hay posibilidad de que se despierte Fliqpy. Seria una gran oportunidad para vengarnos por lo que nos hizo en el invierno.-Comento Lifty apoyándose en un árbol del parque,ahí la policía no miraría y Splendid tendría dificultades para verles con aquella mezcla de oscuridad y niebla,eso sin mencionar las ramas de los arboles con sus respectivas hojas.

Escucho a su gemelo pero no quería volver a aquella casa,aun podía recordar lo que paso como si hubiera sido ayer.-¿No te acuerdas de lo que acordamos,idiota?-Mirándole algo enojado esa idea era alocada y muy arriesgada,ya se vengarían del soldado en algún momento pero no en esa noche.

Frunciendo el ceño al escucharle,debía de convencer a su hermano mayor por segundos,quería ir a esa casa para vengarse de una vez,ya había pasado mas de un año de aquello.-Pero ahora no despertara ese lado sádico y sanguinario,todos los amigos del soldado lo van diciendo por ahí como si lo estuvieran comentando para poderlo celebrar. Es el momento perfecto y lo sabes...vamos Shifty...Por favor...-El rogarle a su gemelo tal vez funcionaria,quería vengarse de ese cabrón por dejarle como un estúpido al caer en aquella trampa tan absurda.

Emitiendo un leve gruñido al escucharle,que pesado podía llegar a ser Lifty cuando se lo proponía pero el escuchar como rogaba hizo que sonriera de lado de una forma llena de malicia. Pensando minuciosamente en las palabras de su hermano y en las posibilidades que tenían de salirse con la suya porque la noche estaba siendo tan perfecta que no quería joderla por una mera venganza.-¿Lo que dices cuanto de cierto es?-Preguntándole porque no se arriesgaría tan a la ligera,primero necesitaba saber al cien por cien que lo que los amigos del soldado iban pregonando por ahí era completamente cierto y no una estúpida ilusión creada unicamente porque le habían cambiado la medicación.

Sabia que aquella pregunta era como una puerta abierta,debía pensar bien sus palabras si quería que Shifty tomara la decisión de ir a la casa del soldado,sonriendo ampliamente abrazando con un brazo a su igual por el cuello para a traerlo y que pensara que hablaba completamente en serio.-Es completamente fiable,incluso el soldado lo ha admitido con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. Y ya sabes que Flippy no sonríe casi nunca salvo en alguna que otra situación importante.-Esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para haberlo convencido,no tuvo que tardar mucho pues en cinco minutos vio como con asentamiento de cabeza aprobaba dicha sugerencia.-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS,HERMANO!-Medio grito Lifty yendo rápidamente a tomar su saco para ir inmediatamente a la casa del militar.

La travesía desde el parque hasta la casa del susodicho iba a ser algo larga,pues aquel sitio se encontraba prácticamente en las afueras de la ciudad,concretamente en un barrio tranquilo para evitar que cierto asesino que no conocía la piedad no saliera a hacer de las suyas. Miraba a cada rato en todas las direcciones,no quería que el superheroe de la ciudad les viera y aunque hubiesen puesto distracciones nada era suficiente para mantener ocupado por mucho tiempo a Splendid o a Splendon't. Ahora recordaba porque no quería vengarse,no era porque aun pudiese recordarlo sino porque ese puto vecindario casi carecía de puntos ciegos,no iban a poder llevar los sacos si querían entrar en la casa del militar así que ahora se preguntaba en donde dejarlos para que no los viera nadie. Viendo de reojo a su hermano que se le veía realmente impaciente por llevar a cabo su venganza con lo fácil que seria llenarle la casa de papel higiénico,o tirarle huevos podridos, o llenarle el jardín de animales muertos, o dejar unas cuantas ratas en su casa...las opciones eran infinitas pero su gemelo quería vengarse robandole lo poco que tuviera de valor ya que tras su visita en la casa en invierno el peliverde había tomado la decisión de guardar las armas en armeros con candados,el dinero no dejarlo en la cartera sino que escondiéndolo por la casa,eso sin mencionar los innumerables cerrojos que había colocado por toda la casa para evitar que volvieran a entrar,esa información la pudo recaudar el mismo gracias a unos prismáticos,la verdad es que planeaba vengarse a lo grande pero ya que su hermano aseguraba que Fliqpy no despertaría debían aprovechar la ocasión. Su mirada se fijo en un montón de basuras que nunca eran recogidas por los basureros al estar en el callejón,ese seria el escondite perfecto para ocultar los sacos hasta que fueran ellos mismos a recogerlos. Haciéndole alguna que otra seña a Lifty para que comprendiera que debían de dejar el botín ahí y que mas tarde irían a buscarlo para definitivamente largarse a su "guarida",ocultando ambos sacos junto con las bolsas de basura tras que fueran dejados en el suelo y lo mas cercano posible a dicho montón de desechos. Iba a ser un verdadero reto ese ultimo robo,deberían dar lo mejor de si,no solo para entrar en aquel sitio sino también para que Splendid no les viera por suerte eran lo suficientemente rápidos para que el justiciero de la ciudad no les viera pero en caso de que eso pasara disimularían escondiéndose para parecer algún animal como un perro callejero.  
Nunca se le habría ocurrido dejar ahí todo lo que habían robado en aquella beneficiosa noche,cuando Shifty en verdad planeaba todo al detalle nada se le escapaba de su control y en momentos así le daban ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que nadie podría detenerles aparte de unos cuantos halagos para el cerebro de su gemelo. Sabia que la casa de Flippy iba a ser difícil de abrir pero le iba a dar una grata sorpresa a su hermano cuando le sorprendiera con que podía abrir dichos cerrojos,incluso se atrevía a decir que podía hacerlo con los ojos vendados pero primero deberían de llegar hasta una de las ventanas o la puerta trasera que daba al jardín. Quedándose entre la oscuridad del callejón viendo como Shifty era el primero en aventurarse a cruzar la calle hasta unos matorrales que había enfrente de la casa del soldado,tenia que observarle con atención para no cometer error alguno y que todo se fuera a la mierda,quería vengarse cuanto antes de aquel bastardo militar. Memorizo como podía usar aquella niebla a su favor para llegar sano y salvo al lado de su hermano aun así se vio obligado a esperar a que este le diera una pequeña señal como que podía salir de la oscuridad tras tener vía libre. Igualaba a su hermano hasta el punto que en verdad parecía un mero clon y no su gemelo,pero es que cuando ponía todo su empeño en llevar algo acabo siempre lograba hacerlo todo a la perfección. Se podía ver en su igual que le miraba con orgullo aunque también con enojo por no comportarse así siempre,pero la avaricia en muchas ocasiones le vencía,sonriendo levemente a modo de disculpa no podían articular palabra alguna pero por suerte habían aprendido las señales que solían usar los policías cuando querían entrar en un lugar sin llamar la atención de los que se encontraban dentro del edificio.  
Guiando a su hermano para que este no cometiera error alguno o sino que tuviera por seguro que al llegar al apartamento en donde vivían se quedaría sin su parte del botín o al menos se lo reduciría,le sorprendía que por el momento lo hiciera perfecto¿Porque el condenado no era así siempre?Respirando profundamente para pasar al jardín del soldado,como agradecía que no tuviera mascotas aunque el día que quisiera tener una iban a tener un serio problema porque de seguro que el perro seria agresivo con los desconocidos y si no les descuartizaba irían bien. Ahora venia el verdadero reto y era abrir la puerta del jardín pero los cerrojos parecían estar echos para que nadie entrara una vez echados,frunciendo el ceño intentándose concentrar todo cuanto su cerebro le permitía con el único objetivo en mente de abrir el cerrojo. Pero no tardo mucho en sentir como su hermano le medio empujaba para hacerse sitio frente a la cerradura de la puerta,mirándole con completo enojo pues debía ocuparse de la vigilancia y que cierta "polilla azul" no se presentara en donde se encontraban,pero aquello cambio cuando vio algo que brillo levemente en aquella oscuridad,sabia muy bien que era y sinceramente le alegraba que Lifty se lo estuviera tomando tan serio. No pasaron ni si quiera cinco minutos cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió lo justo para que pudieran colarse en el interior de la casa,para su sorpresa que la estancia en donde se encontraban fuera la cocina,aun así siguieron andando iba a ir directo al cuarto del soldado,ya sabia donde guardaba el dinero porque a cierta pelirroja se le escapaba dicho secreto para comentarlo y reír levemente con sus amigas. La verdad es que ocultar el dinero debajo del colchón de la cama no era algo que fuera tan raro en un adulto,porque sinceramente ellos mismos guardaban el dinero robado por cada rincón de la casa asegurándose que estuviera tan bien oculto que nadie mas pudiera averiguar en donde se encontraba,aun recordaba cuando tenían dieciocho años que seguían guardando el dinero debajo de la cama o debajo de la almohada. Se conocía la casa de memoria pues aun no había olvidado aquellas navidades en donde fue asesinado y le quitaron la piel para engañar a su gemelo,esa ultima parte se la contó su hermano cuando despertaron al día siguiente y lograron aclarar todo lo que había pasado en aquella casa infernal.

Quería llegar cuanto antes a la habitación del soldado pero antes tendría su pequeña venganza,haciéndole una seña a su hermano para inspeccionar el lugar y que no se dejaran nada de valor. Al ver que tenia su aprobación a regañadientes aprovecho para ir a la nevera de la cocina y tomar unos cuantos huevos prestados,se iba a enterar aquel soldado sanguinario de lo que le hicieron en las navidades,sabia que posiblemente en los próximos días le buscaría para rematarle por lo que iba hacer pero si se atrevía a tocarle que se fuera preparando porque su venganza seria el doble y mucho mas dolorosa. No dudo en bajar al sótano sabiendo que ahí había un cuarto especial para el militar asesino,estaba todo decorado con armas y cepos que juraría en aquella oscuridad que tenían aun restos de piel,musculo y sangre,aquello era repulsivo y apestaba todo a un olor férreo aun así ignoro el mal olor para llevar su cometido acabo. Sonriendo con toda la malicia que el mundo pudiese tener para ir arrogando aquellos huevos en cada pared del sótano,manchando cada arma y cada trampa mortal que hubiese,incluso incluyo una mesa metal en donde suponía que torturaba a sus pobres victimas antes de matarlas. No llevo mas que cinco minutos cometer aquello pero tampoco tardo en recibir una colleja en la nuca,en un principio se asusto pero luego al girarse y ver que era su hermano se calmo considerablemente.  
No podía creer lo que estaba viendo,su instinto le había dicho que siguiera a su igual porque de seguro que iba a meter la pata y no se equivoco en absoluto. En cuanto se puso de espalda contra la escalera no dudo en pegarle,idiota era poco decirle,no estaban allí para enojar aun mas al soldado sanguinario sino quitarle sus pertenencias valiosas y obviamente las armas con cascarilla de huevo y todas pringosas no pensaba llevárselas. Indicándole a su hermano que subiera inmediatamente y fuera directo al cuarto del soldado,no pensaba tolerar mas actos de un crio mal criado,al ver que subía se quedo mirando el lugar,debía hacer algo para que el soldado no se enojara,tal vez una nota...no...aquello empeoraría todo y darían mas pistas de quien había sido. Decidiendo subir junto con su hermano ya se pasaría otra noche para limpiar aquel estropicio o enviar a Lifty con cubos y estropajos,aunque aquello fuera como enviarle directo a la boca del lobo. Suspirando pesadamente aun pensando en que podrían hacer para no sufrir un castigo aun peor por parte de Fliqpy,porque estaba seguro que terminaría despertando si veía aquello. Mirando a su hermano con el ceño completamente fruncido,sentía la sangre hirviendo por el acto que había cometido su gemelo,a lo mejor incluso ayudaba al militar a darle un escarmiento.  
No comprendía porque Shifty se enojo así con él,estaba casi seguro que al igual que él también quería gastarle una broma pesada a ese malnacido por matarles a sangre fría. Pero no era momento de protestar,había aprendido con los años que hablar con su hermano en tales momentos era peor,andando directamente hacia el cuarto del soldado en donde pudo ver como dormía a pierna suelta en aquella cama de matrimonio. Riendo levemente cuando observo que Flippy dormía con un oso de peluche,necesitaba una foto de eso y mientras su hermano llegaba a su lado aprovecho para hacerle una foto con el móvil,la difundiría entre sus contactos para que de alguna forma pudiese pagar las pocas deudas que tenia,pues estaba seguro que cuando vieran aquella imagen podrían tomar ventaja en humillar al militar. Pero cuando llego su mellizo rápidamente se callo aquella risa y escondió disimuladamente el móvil,esperaría pacientemente a las indicaciones de su hermano para tomar el dinero que hubiese debajo del colchón tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitieran. Se acerco a a ventana para asegurarse que el superheroe no estaba por ahí,en poco saldrían los primeros rayos del sol así que debían de darse toda la prisa que pudiesen para salir victoriosos de allí y llevarse un gran botín a casa,pero su gemelo parecía estar tardando demasiado en pensar algún tipo de plan eso o en verdad se estaba impacientando a cada segundo que pasaba sin recibir algún tipo de indicación que le indicara que ya podían comenzar con el robo.

Al entrar en la habitación le sorprendió ver a Flippy con el osito de peluche,sinceramente aquello le recordó a cuando él mismo tenia que verse obligado a dormir con su peluche de mapache porque los terrores nocturnos que sufría eran bastantes severos y no lograba pegar ojo en mas de una noche. Viendo como Lifty marchaba a la ventana a montar guardia,eso ayudaría a que pudiese pensar mas tranquilamente algún tipo de plan para que su victima no se enterase para nada del robo que iban a cometer,despojándole de todo el dinero que pudiese haber debajo de la cama. Podía sentir como cierta persona mete patas comenzaba a ponerse impaciente pero le ignoraría para terminar de hacer el plan,era un plan sencillo,mover al soldado al otro lado de la cama sin que este despertara pero debía de asegurarse de algo aunque posiblemente lamentaría lo que iba hacer. Acercándose sigilosamente hasta estar enfrente de Flippy,ahí hizo algo que logro asustar incluso a su hermano porque pudo ver como saltaba levemente,riendo entre dientes al ver que en verdad dormía profundamente como paso en aquel invierno que nunca olvidaría lo ocurrido.  
-¿¡Eres idiota o que!?-Susurrando lo por lo bajo tras ver como Shifty tiraba la lampara de noche contra la pared para producir ruido,¿Acaso no debían permanecer en silencio?-Nos van a descubrir por tu culpa...-

Mirando a Lifty de mala manera al escuchar aquellas palabras,debía permanecer con la boca cerrada pero era evidente que su igual no podía mantenerse callado por mucho tiempo.-Tu lo estropeaste todo cuando tiraste los huevos,¿o piensas que Fliqpy no sabrá quien ha sido?-Había agotado su paciencia,le hervía la sangre y no podía callar la bronca que le tenia que echar a su mellizo.-Ademas necesitaba saber si duerme profundamente o no.-Contestando a su hermano sin dejar de mirarle con el ceño fruncido.-Mueve tu puto culo hasta aquí y ayúdame a moverle al otro lado de la cama.-Necesitaba su ayuda por muy enojado que estuviera en ese momento con él.

No dudo en obedecer a Shifty pero porque no quería que le echara mas la bronca,respirando algo resignado mientras movían a su victima al otro lado de la cama,el condenado pesaba un quintal¿como demonios podía pesar tanto si el cabrón no tenia barriga?Tras preguntarse aquello mentalmente se pudo fijar que aquel pijama engañaba a simple vista porque ocultaba la corpulencia del soldado¿Acaso había ido a algún gimnasio?Porque parecía un armario con esos músculos...tragando algo de saliva cuando por su mente se imagino ser golpeado por Fliqpy por lo que había echo en aquel cuarto,ahora se lamentaba de haberlo echo pero ya se le ocurriría algo para librarse de tan cruel castigo. Al dar un paso hacia atrás piso por accidente el peluche que se le había caído al soldado de sus brazos tras ser movido,ni idea de como había llegado hasta ahí aquel osito pero no pensaba pararse a averiguarlo. Respirando profundamente para recuperar algo de energías antes de que Shifty le indicara que tomara todo el dinero que hubiese debajo del colchón mientras lo levantaba,aquella idea le gustaba mas pero sabia que su gemelo le había indicado eso porque sus manos eran mas grandes y podría coger mas cantidad de dinero. En cuanto pudo ver todo el dinero que había sonrió maliciosamente,aquello era una mina de oro por así decirlo,le costo mucho el contenerse y no medio gritar de la emoción ni soltar algún insulto,debía ser rápido y cada vez que metía la mano debajo de la cama sacaba unos cuantos billetes para guardarlos en sus bolsillos ya que ninguno había reparado en tomar una bolsa de la cocina pero no pasaba nada,prefería deleitarse sintiendo que todo aquel dinero se encontraba en sus bolsillos.  
Al ver las cantidades de billetes que sacaba su hermano se sorprendió bastante,no esperaba que hubiese tanto dinero debajo pero mas le llama la atención la cara que ponía Lifty,juraría que incluso estaba gozando por sentir en sus bolsillos tantos billetes,pero se guardaría el comentario debían centrarse en el robo y marcharse de allí cuanto antes,aparte que quería estar en el apartamento antes de que saliera el sol y todas sus victimas se pusieran a llamar a la policía. No quería volver a casa con miles de coches patrulla paseándose por cada rincón de la ciudad en busca de los ladrones que habían osado robar en aquella noche tan terrorífica. Le estaba costando mantener el colchón lo suficientemente elevado para que su igual pudiera sacar el dinero de debajo,pero aquello le estaba comenzando a pesar y no lograba comprender muy bien porque,tampoco podía levantar lo de golpe porque estaba mas que seguro que terminaría tirando a Flippy y este despertaría montando el numerito de la ultima vez. Prefería no arriesgarse mas de la cuenta con lo fantástica que le estaba yendo la noche,de ahí que estuviera metiendo le prisa a Lifty dando leves golpes con el pie en su pierna porque terminara de una vez ya que no aguantaría por mucho mas tiempo pero cuando iba a decirle que se agoto el tiempo algo que esperaba y rezaba porque no pasara se hizo realidad...

Un gruñido rompió el silencio de la habitación alarmando a ambos delincuentes,jurarían y podían poner la mano en el fuego en que su sangre se heló por completo con aquel peculiar sonido que conocían muy bien. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejaron el colchón tal como estaba solo para asegurarse que cierto asesino sanguinario no hubiese despertado de su apacible y profundo sueño...Pudieron respirar tranquilos mas aun con el temor dentro de sus cuerpos al ver que no había despertado pero que Flippy o Fliqpy parecía estar buscando algo mientras dormía,posiblemente era el peluche que quedo pisoteado por Lifty,tampoco se iban a arriesgar mucho mas de lo que se estaban arriesgando en aquel momento.  
Rápidamente le hizo una señal a su gemelo para que levantara su pie tal vez si le daban el peluche el riesgo de que despertara disminuiría,pero se notaba en el rostro de su hermano que estaba aun asustado y recuperándose del susto,iba a darle un golpe en el hombro pero algo le agarro de la muñeca...el miedo se hizo presente de nuevo en aquel lugar y el silencio que lo acompañaba solo hacia que aquello fuera una terrible pesadilla de la cual quería despertar lo antes posible. Mientras caía a la cama pudo ver como su igual salia corriendo,al menos el dinero estaría a salvo al igual que todo el resto de su botín...estaba realmente asustado y pronto dejo de lado aquella pequeña esperanza al sentir como le pasaban el brazo por su cuerpo,seguramente acabaría con las costillas escachadas y clavadas en sus pulmones dándole una terrible y dolorosa muerte. No podía ver de nuevo aquellos ojos amarillos que en mas de una ocasión le había echo tener pesadillas,su respiración al igual que el latir de su corazón estaban completamente acelerados esperando en aquella espera la muerte mas horrible que su mente se podía imaginar.

Desconocía el tiempo que había esperado aquella muerte,la cual nunca llego posiblemente el soldado estaba esperando a que abriera los parpados pero¿porque no se los había arrancado asegurándose así que seria lo ultimo que viera?Armándose de valor para comenzar a abrir sus parpados llevándose una conmoción al ver que Fliqpy no había despertado sino que el cuerpo del soldado le estaba abrazando como si fuera aquel oso de peluche que había perdido. Girando un poco su cabeza para ver de reojo si en verdad estaba despierto pues notaba la respiración en su nuca y eso no era precisamente de su agrado pero que gracias a eso sabia que aquella respiración no era tranquila como se solía tener cuando uno dormía.  
Noto como alguien había bajado el colchón de su cama,algún desgraciado había tenido la osadía de medio despertarlo de su agradable sueño y se iba a enterar en cuanto lograra que su cuerpo le obedeciera,era extraño pero era como si su cuerpo no quisiera hacerle caso hasta que logro tomar algo con su mano. Intentaba no volver a gruñir pues quería saber quien era aquella sombra que se encontraba enfrente de la cama,seguramente ese puto científico loco le había dado a Flippy una droga mucho mas potente y de ahí que no pudiera ver con claridad,que su cuerpo le costara obedecer le y se negara rotundamente a levantarse de la cama. Pero su enojo pareció disminuir cuando al aprisionar a aquella sombra un aroma le vino a su olfato,eso era algo nuevo y necesitaba guardar en su memoria quien era antes de que este lograra escapar de sus fornidos brazos. Era la primera vez que olía algo como aquello,parecía como si el bosque entero se hubiera reencarnado en una persona,se podía apreciar el olor a tomillo pues este era el que mas podía olerse,luego le seguía el romero,también pudo identificar el olor a humedad proveniente seguramente del musgo,el aroma de la madera vieja pero que ese vagamente se podía apreciar...estaba seguro que no era ninguna persona cercana a Flippy¿Entonces quien era ese desgraciado que lograba transmitir el aroma del bosque como si fuera la misma libertad?.  
-Ni se te ocurra moverte un milímetro mas o juro que te mato aquí mismo...-Logrando amenazarle al emitir un gruñido al sentir como se movía impidiéndole poder oler aquella fragancia. Averiguaría de quien se trataba aunque aquello le costara a toda la ciudad morir en sus frías manos,abrazándole con algo mas de fuerza mientras aprisionaba las piernas de aquella persona con las suyas propias. No iba a poder estar despierto por mas tiempo y mucho menos si seguía oliendo aquel aroma pero se aseguraría que no pudiese salir ni alegarse en lo que quedaba de madrugada.

Tragando saliva al escuchar aquellas palabras,sabia que hablaba en serio pues a fin de cuentas se trataba del mas temido de la ciudad y cuando recibías una amenaza de Fliqpy ya debías comenzar a rezar todo lo que supieras. Quedándose completamente quieto dejando que le aprisionara no solo con aquellos brazos musculosos sino también con aquellas fuertes piernas,con suerte recibiría una muerte rápida y no una dolorosa y lenta que llegaría a la mas cruel tortura,pero sentir como la respiración del asesino sanguinario se comenzaba a calmarse su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de la misma manera. No comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero sabia que cuando su cuerpo se relajaba de aquella forma no podía luchar contra el sueño pues hiciera lo que hiciera terminaría dormido profundamente aunque eso significara quedarse de pie o caerse desde el sitio mas alto,maldiciéndose así mismo por tener un ataque de sueño en ese preciso momento en donde estaba con la persona que no conocía la palabra piedad y que su sed de sangre era inigualable. Logrando decir unas ultimas palabras antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y ser llevado al mundo en donde todo era posible,pues en los sueños no existía limite alguno-Buenas noches,osito...-

 **…...**

 **Notas de** _Shifty Braginski_ **(autor):**  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos,no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

 **Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


End file.
